


Mutants

by dalula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor CBT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, minor lactation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula
Summary: An X-Men Academy-esque story in which Kurloz and Mituna fuck everyone.
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Damara Megido, Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Horuss Zahhak, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara/Horuss Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Mituna

**Author's Note:**

> plot isn't my strong suit so bear with me, this chapter is about as plot-heavy as it gets.
> 
> i debated making this just smut since i'm so bad at plot but by the time i thought that i already had most of it written so take it or leave it dude!! knowing me, i'll come back and edit it as we go but for now we'll take it chapter by chapter. maybe one day ill write a purely smut centred fic where someone fucks all the other characters...

Your name is Kurloz Makara. Currently, you’re lying awake in your shared bunk in the  _ Beforus Institution for the Training of Critical Humans, _ lovingly shortened by inmates to  _ BITCH _ . It’s a damp, cold, and miserable place. Instead of making its occupants comfortable, the majority of its funding goes to designing new experiments to find a use for the range of extraordinary people they’ve accumulated. You’ve been here since you were six, now nearing nineteen. Legally, you should’ve been able to leave once you hit eighteen but Beforus doesn’t seem to operate on petty things like legality. Besides, you have nowhere else to go.

There is a restless wait you’re forced to lie through while the workers do the nightly patrol, listening to the footsteps echoing along the hallways until the lights finally go out. The guards aren’t considerate enough to keep their voices down while they survey the halls so you know when they’re at a safe distance to loosen your limbs and begin to unwind. You hear a familiar shuffle from the bunk above you as Mituna sneaks from his bed to yours, every sound created louder by the silence. The darkness causes him to be graceless as he crawls awkwardly over you, accidentally digging his knees into your stomach. He’s brought his covers with you and the weight settles on you comfortably. Good. It's always cold, even in summer, and you’re stuck with shitty, thin sheets. Mituna slots himself against you and the wall, squeezed next to you on your cramped single bed, and tucks tight to your side like he has a thousand times before.

You let your powers briefly sweep through his mind, checking that he’s okay. When all you find is  _ tiredhappykurlozwarm  _ you finally let yourself relax. The collar around your throat dampens your abilities enough to keep you from doing much more than sensing emotions and speaking nonverbally, though technically you shouldn’t even be able to do that. Not that you’ll be telling the doctors you can.

Content, you sling an arm around his waist and pull him even closer, twining your limbs with his. He shuffles down until your thigh rests between his legs, pressing his hard erection onto the slab of muscle you’ve presented for him. If you weren’t so tired you’d give him a more active helping hand but he seems content to hump your leg like a dog, so you simply run your hands under his clothes and give him an appreciative feel up.

His leg wraps more firmly around yours as his fingers dig into you back. You can feel his cock swell in excitement while his hips work to bring him to his peak, his faltering movements telling you it won’t be long. He groans and squirms in your grasp when you tweak one of his nipples, and spits out a wide selection of swear words into the space between you.

You move your hands down to squeeze his ass and he whimpers, a high, shaky sound, into your chest, coming in his pants. The wetness of his come soaks through both of your pants quickly, which you aren’t pleased about, but both of you are too tired to bother cleaning it up.

"Night, Kurly." Mituna sighs, already limp in your arms.

_ SLEEP WELL, TUNA. _

The nightly routine is normal to you by now. Hopefully, you both can get some sleep before his nightmares wake him, warning him of the soon to be deceased. He hums happily into your chest and falls into unconsciousness almost immediately. You try to stay awake a moment longer to listen for any sounds outside of your locked door but nothing arises and sleep isn’t so much calling you now as yelling.

Your eyes are forced to open what feels like minutes later, but is probably hours. Instinctually, your mind searches for Mituna’s to try and soothe his internal horrors but you’re surprised to find him awake and reasonably all right, just confused. He’s sitting up and on alert like a watchdog would be, looking towards the door with a frown on his face.

When he sees that you’re awake he explains what woke you both.

“There was banging and people yelling, I don’t know what the fuck is happening out there. Do you think it’s something serious?”

Now that your brain is slowly rejoining your body in consciousness, you can make out the noises he’s talking about. They’re ringing around the building; gleeful cheering, smashing glass, running.

“You don’t think they actually fucking did it, right? The riot?”

There had been whispers humming through the institute for months, but then again, there were always whispers. Always hope. But no one had actually tried it before, not with the guards using the disciplinary tactics they had on hand.

You don’t reply but, instead, go to the door to peek out of the small window. Everything looks calm from what’s visible to you but maybe it’s because the cries are further away. Whatever happened hasn’t reached you yet.

Mituna comes up behind you and presses into your side.

“The door,” he mumbles. “I can’t feel any power going through it.”

The electronic doors are shut securely every night to keep you shut inside and with the collars around everyone’s throats, no one can tamper with the energy supply. If there’s no power running through them does that mean?

Mituna twists the handle and it opens without incident. Yeah, it does mean that, then.

“Holy shit!” He looks up at you, shocked that it worked. “They actually did it, Loz!”

You aren’t prepared to be so optimistic so soon but you’re not going to destroy his hope yet, not when all signs point to him being right.

He goes to move past you and escape into the corridor but you tug him behind you instead. As you travel down the dimly lit hallways you see other people hesitantly exiting their own rooms, some looking to you in search of an explanation for what’s happening. All you can do is shrug and continue closer to the frenzied sounds issuing from the first floor.

It’s easy to tell where the chaos has been, the further you walk the more disaster you find. Walls with holes knocked in, glass shards, broken paintings littering the halls. What catches your attention, however, is the ever-increasing amount of broken collars you find scattered around you. Mituna notices too and touches his throat, looking disbelieving.

He doesn’t need to say anything, you’re both thinking the same thing. Freedom.

Your cautious walk shifts to a hurried stride. When you reach the top of the stairs leading down to the front hall you pause, looking over the railing at the disorder below to assess the situation. People seem to have gone slightly delirious with the newfound autonomy, some shamelessly humping in the corner, others having broken into the medical supplies and ingesting any pills that seem nontoxic.

The door is wide open, some people likely absconding as soon as they could, and the air smells fresh.

“I think that guy has one of those collar keys,” Mituna says, pointing to a patient below you.

He sounds breathless with excitement at the thought of no more dampeners and you can’t blame him. He’s told you before how his powers itch under his skin, seeking release, release that if he can’t get, his headaches leave him crippled for hours. The guards never considered his suffering an excuse to miss his examinations, dragging him away to be tested on regardless of how he screamed, but you’ve seen how much he’s suffered.

You both hurry over to him and he grins at you eagerly.

“Ready to be unchained, my dudes? Hell yeah! And here I was thinking magnetic powers were useless...” He goes to unlock the fastening on Mituna’s collar first. “Just a heads up, some people’s abilities go hella crazy when they’re -”

As if his words brought it, as Mituna’s collar comes off a light overhanging you explodes. It causes no damage but people scream from the loud bang and flash of light, fearful that their freedom is about to be cut short.

“S-Sorry,” Mituna says. He brings his hands up to touch his neck, feeling the empty space where the collar used to sit. You can sense the energy coming off of him in buzzing waves, like touching static.

Your collar comes off next and with it a relief you haven’t experienced in a long time, like a mouthful of air after a lifetime of drowning. It’s easy to sense how many people are around you, how unsecured and malleable all of their minds are. There’s a temptation deep within you to warp and crush them.

“Thanks, dude!” Mituna turns to you.“You know this means we’re fucking free, right?”

Chaos is all around you, cheering and yelling intermingling into a buzz of noise. Someone, who you're pretty sure is Rufioh, yells "Free lube!" and then tubes of surgical lubricant rain down around you.

You didn’t expect liberation to be like this but you’re not complaining.

“Hey, before we go…” Mituna slips his hand into yours. “Can we check out the ECT room? I wanna do something.”

You bend down to pocket a tube of lubricant, just in case, then you smile at Mituna.

_ OF COURSE, BROTHER. LEAD THE WAY. _


	2. Damara

It isn’t a long walk to the ECT room but Mituna’s insistent tugging makes the journey even quicker.

The doctors only used ECT on you once. The electricity only managed to interfere with your powers so they abandoned it. You remember being strapped down by your wrists and ankles to an examination table and a rubber bit shoved in your mouth before the current started. Your collar had been removed but the burn of the volts made it impossible to focus on anything but the pain, let alone enjoy the lack of dampeners controlling you. They had done tests, what they were testing for you don’t know, but whatever they were they came back disappointing. So, you were never called back again.

Mituna wasn’t so lucky. The electricity paired with his powers almost too well and they brought him in often to test different levels, frequencies, and amounts. He’d be returned to your room unable to hold himself up, retching and shaking, not responding when you spoke to him. All you knew to do was hold him until he fell asleep, hating that you couldn’t do anything more.

You understand by going here, Mituna's facing a lot of demons.

When you reach the room there's someone already inside it. You push Mituna behind you and peek inside, ready for a fight, but it's just Damara. She has a violent reputation but you’ve never had an issue with her yourself. Besides she looks too busy smashing up the ECT machine to care what you're doing.

"Hi," Mituna calls, peeking around your side.

Damara looks up and assesses the both of you, her heavy stare silently judging you. Apparently you're not very interesting as she turns back to destroying the room with nothing but her hands. You’ve seen her rip metals apart with her mind, she could easily turn everything here to ash with a simple thought but instead, she's methodically tearing at wires and plastic as if she were gutting a fish. Maybe, like Mituna, she has bad memories of this place too.

Taking her disinterest as permission to enter, Mituna heads straight to the small office within the ECT room. There's a glass window where you can watch him riffle through the draws of the desk and knock over stacks of paper.

While you wait, you take note of the surviving furniture. The same dreary walls that decorate the rest of the building, a handful of machines, and an examination table with straps dangling off the sides. You imagine Mituna tied down there as they run electric currents through him, ignorant to his screams. 

Yeah, you understand why they want this room destroyed.

You jump up onto the scuffed table to sit and rest your legs. Mituna is still scuffling around in the office but he must be on the floor; you can’t see him through the window. You turn to check on Damara, who has paused her work, seemingly content with her now disembowelled machine. She watches you back, her lids low and lined with illicit eyeliner.

She says something in Japanese you don't understand. She’s been here almost as long as you and yet she's never tried to speak English. You wonder if she's lonely but, then again, who are you to judge about not talking.

There’s something in her gaze that tells you more than her words do. You nod, agreeing to her unknown offer, and spread your legs.

She smiles, softer than you're used to from her, and you get a hint of what she could've been like before Beforus Institute.

The smile turns darker as she steps in between your parted thighs. You aren't prepared for her to hop up onto the table with you and straddle your lap but you probably should've been, leaning down that far to kiss her would've given you a bitch of a neck pain.

She kisses aggressively and unapologetically like she knows what she wants and she's taking it whether you like it or not. Her hips are wider than you expected when you place your hands on them, the institute uniform making her a shapeless mass like everyone else. She doesn’t stop you when you slide your hand under the waistband of her pants, only reacting with a shiver when you push a finger into her.

Unlike the rest of her, her insides are soft and yielding. She tenses around you rhythmically, beckoning you to enter her, while you slip another finger inside her. Your thumb goes to her clit to soothe the stretch, which makes her hum approvingly against your mouth.

It isn’t long before she’s tugging at your wrist and motioning to your pants. You want to tease her more, finger her until she's soaked and begging, but she's calling the shots right now. 

To see her reaction, you make a big show of licking your fingers clean, watching as her eyes darken and follow the path of your tongue.

Glaring but unmistakably turned on, she swats your arm away, her hands hurriedly flying to your pants and pulling out your half-hard dick. You help her shed her own trousers, the motion made awkward by the lack of space on the table. Her hand tugs on your hair while she lowers onto you, impaling herself. There's a halt from your rushed movements as she lets herself adjust, you’re big and she didn't lend you much time for foreplay, while she rests her head against your shoulder. Her breath warms your collarbone as you wrap your arms around her in a sort of hug, turning this hurried one night stand into something almost tender.

Mituna has been surprisingly quiet throughout all of this, probably happy to watch you get some action. You want to laugh at the image of him peeking through the window like a boy peeping into the girl's locker room. If you turned you could probably see him but it's almost better imagining him, blushing while he guiltily jerks his pretty, little cock.

Damara shrugs off your attempt at affection, scoffing and muttering testily to herself in Japanese. Her hands go to your shoulders for balance as she begins to rock in your lap, her pussy gripping you like it doesn't want to let you go. Your mouth finds hers again while your hands help lift her up and down your cock. Her tongue tangles with yours while drool leaks out of your mouths, moans slipping from between your parted lips.

There’s a quiet  _ ohmygod _ whispered to your right. Mituna. Your grin is mirrored back at you from Damara's mouth.

Her hand moved from your shoulder to her clit and you feel a momentary flutter of guilt for not thinking to do that first. It doesn't last long, however, as she starts doing a movement with her hips that forces moans from your throat. You lean back on your elbows so you can thrust up into her while getting a wicked view of her riding your dick.

Damara is panting and repeating a word you're pretty sure means yes, her eyes shut in pleasure. She’s far gone enough to let you slip a hand under her top and fondle her tits, clutching at your hand with hers to keep it there. It would be nice if her shirt was off so you could watch them bounce but neither of you has the patience to stop and remove it.

Her eyes shoot open and she says something very seriously. You hope it's that she’s going to come because you really can't hold back much longer.

Mituna makes a whimper from his hidden corner, one you recognise well from your years of sharing a room. Damara's hips speed up a notch and then suddenly your lap is wet and she's got her head thrown back in a moan, her nails digging into your skin. You look down to watch her pussy squirt, a thing you didn't know they could do but, hey, it's really fucking hot.

Even though she's shaking with aftershocks, she slides back onto your dick to let you finish. You use her cunt to bring you back to the brink but still pull out when you come, letting it coat her pubic hair instead. You don't want any surprise babies turning up, thank you.

She wastes no time on the afterglow, climbing off your lap as if she has somewhere better to be. Her eyes search the window, landing on something, then whistles like she's calling a dog. Mituna obediently stumbles out, wide-eyed, and goes to her side.

You  _ really _ wish you could get hard again when you watch her scoop your come from her groin and hold it up to Mituna’s mouth. Your dick manages a twitch when he opens his lips and lets her fuck his throat with her coated fingers but it's when Mituna’s heated stare meets yours that your gut clenches with arousal.

Damara smirks, looking between the two of you as you watch her, awestruck. She pulls her trousers back on, gives you a wink, and leaves the room as if nothing happened.

“Pinch me, dude. I just had the motherlode of wet dreams.”

Mituna looks so flustered you might’ve thought he was the one who just got laid. He stumbles over to between your legs and lifts his hand up to your mouth. It’s painted with his come, drizzling across his palm and forearm. You take hold of his wrist and begin to lick and suck at the salty trails, bathing it. Mituna’s wide eyes meet yours as you lap at his hand.

“Bro, please, my dick is killing me.”

When it’s clean enough, you give his palm one final kiss and hop off the table. Mituna remains slightly dazed but he follows you closely as you exit the room, pausing only to give the ECT machine a final kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, meulin (=^ω^=)


	3. Meulin

With no other ideas on what to do, you return back to the front hall.

People are still wandering in and out, though with much less of the hurried hysteria than before. The room is a wreck but not any worse off than when you left.

“It looks like you peed yourself,” Mituna says, grinning. The wet patch Damara left does look suspiciously like urine but there’s not much you can do about it now. It’ll dry soon enough.

A piercing squeal sounds from behind you, one you’d recognise anywhere. As you turn, you can’t help the smile tugging at your lips.

"Purrloz!" Meulin sounds as bright as always and seems relatively unharmed. There’s a scratch on her cheek but it looks shallow. You pull her to you, her body is as wonderfully soft against you as it always is. You find your hands trailing under her top without your permission, enjoying the plumpness of her body. "Are you both okay?"

Mituna grins, eyes slightly narrowed as he sees the heat in your gaze and your wandering hands.

"Yeah, we’re fine.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek, below the cut, before scampering off down the corridor. "Looks like you're going to be a lot better in a minute though!"

She giggles, loudly and unrestrained. You can help but smile. 

"Are mew going to make me all better, Doctor Mewkara?" 

You nod and bring your mouth to hers. She’s fervent in her movements, throwing her arms around your neck to bring you down further. People rush around you, whooping and laughing, enjoying their newly found freedom. Someone slaps your ass as they run past and you laugh into Meulin’s mouth.

She doesn’t resist when you push her against the wall, she never does. Whether you stop her in the hallway or sneak into her room at night, she’s never said no to you. A part of you wonders where she’ll go after this, or if you’ll ever see her again. Not knowing makes your gut twinge; you had a soft spot for her.

_ IS THAT MIRACULOUS KITTY OF YOURS DRIPPING FOR ME YET? OR SHOULD I GET TO WETTING IT MYSELF? _

“Hmm.” She pretends to ponder. “Both?”

Pleased with her answer, you give her one last kiss before sinking to your knees. Giggling, she leans against the wall and lets you pull off her pants, revealing her cute, white panties. She really wasn’t kidding, there’s already a wet patch in her underwear like she was waiting for this all night. You eagerly put your mouth to the moistness and suck, hoping to get a taste of her excitement, poking out your tongue to tease her through the fabric.

She shivers above you and threads her fingers through your hair, brushing your bangs from your eyes. “Purrloz! No fair.”

Despite her reprimand, her tone is light and shaky. Insolent as you are, you rub your hands up her legs, paying extra attention to her ass, while you continue to brush against the dampening material, ignoring her unsubtle tugs at your hair. You twine your fingers with the waistband of her panties, goading her further as you begin to tug them over her hips before pulling them up again.

You eventually take mercy on her, mostly because you want a proper taste of her wetness, pulling her panties off fully. Her folds and clit peek out from between her plump outer lips, all pink and perfect for you. You brush over her clit with the tip of your tongue, barely touching it as you lick at the swollen hood. She’s covering her mouth with her hand like you taught her, it’s difficult sneaking around at night when she doesn’t know how loud she screams, and watches you with intent eyes.

_ HOW TEMPTING IT IS FOR A MOTHERFUCKER TO SUCKLE YOUR SUGARED ECSTASY TOO SOON. BUT SOME WICKED PATIENCE CAN BRING FORTH A WHOLE OTHER MANNER OF RAPTURE FOR YOU, MY SWEET. _

Her whine makes it clear just how unhappy she is with you drawing out your tormenting.

_ HUSH, KITTEN. LET ME GET MY ENJOY ON WITH WHAT DELECTABLE PLEASURES YOUR CUNT OFFERS. _

Your tongue runs along her slit, from hole to clit. Her juices drip from her entrance as you tongue it, tempting her with the promise of being filled. When you dip the tip in shallowly she shudders, holding on tightly to your hair like it’s the only thing grounding her. You can feel her spongy insides pulse around your tongue when you finally sink it inside her.

Someone behind you wolf whistles but you’re too distracted by Meulin’s taste to care who sees you.

“More,” she gasps above you. Her mouth is muffled by her hand but it does little to dampen her voice. “Purrlease, Purrloz!”

To keep her happy, your finger slides in easily beside your tongue. You move up slightly to close your mouth around her neglected clit and suckle it. Something you’ve always loved about Meulin is how responsive she is, you can feel how she quivers around you and fails to hold back her pleasured noises. She bucks into your face but you hold her down with a hand on her hip

Your dick is straining against your pants, tenting them. If you had a hand free you’d be stroking yourself by now. Her eager hole is calling to you, urging you to bury yourself in it. You hold back until you can fit another two fingers inside her, making sure the stretch won’t hurt too much. She looks beautiful grinding on your digits, pushing back against your hand in an attempt to fuck them.

After a minute, she grows frustrated and harshly pulls you away by your hair. You look up at her with your eyes half-lidded and tongue still out. There’s a dangerous look in her eye as she brings her shoe to your erection, threatening to step down. You’re breathless at the thought.

She laughs as it jerks against her. “You like the idea of that, hm?”

The pressure is slow to increase, the rigid material digging into your delicate organ. She lets it flatten against her foot while you watch powerlessly, unable to stop your cockhead from leaking through your pants.

“I bet you’d like it even more if I tied you down and kicked your purrthetic, little cock until you came untouched. What do you think about that, puppy?”

You nod eagerly, pushing your hips further.

“Too bad!” She smiles down at you and pets your cheeks. “It doesn’t matter what  _ you  _ want, silly. You’re here to please  _ me _ . And I want your tiny, little cock to make me come.”

She yanks you up by the hair. Her grin is practically predatory as she orders you to lift her up and put your dick to use.

Even though you meet with her as often as you can, the first time you plunge into her is always heaven. The hot, clenching walls caressing your cock as it forces them apart, the way she mewls into your ear, the feel of her soft chest pressed up against you. The positioning isn’t quite right, otherwise, you’d have your face buried in her breasts right now, licking and sucking on her nipples.

She brought up the idea of lactation once. Even though it wasn’t possible, not while you were both stuck in Beforus, the thought was enough to make you come embarrassingly fast. She’d described to you what she’d do to you as she stroked you off. With her wickedly vivid words, she’d murmured how she’d have you lie, curled around her on her lap, and let you suckle for as long as you wanted. She’d tell you what a good boy you are as she stroked your hair until you were full.

You don't so much thrust into her as grind, distracted by the way she's kissing at your jaw and throat. The throb of her pussy forces you to close your eyes and pant into her wild hair as you try to get a hold of yourself.

“You’re such a whore, aren’t you? Come on, tell me how much you need to be fucked.”

_ I’M A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE THAT NEEDS TO BE FUCKED. _

“No, baby boy, I want to  _ hear _ you.”

She’s pushing it and she knows it, skimming the surface of too far. Twisting what you did to her and your fear of hurting her again into some kinky humiliation scene. Your throat clenches uncomfortably and you can practically feel the blood flowing out of your dick. Since the accident, you’ve only ever spoken verbally to Mituna, and that’s rare.

Even though it makes you feel like you've somehow failed her, you shake your head. You go to put her down but she stops you by patting your cheek.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.” She gives you a gentle kiss full of emotion and all of the things she’s said before.  _ I forgive you, it wasn’t your fault, I’m safe. _

As if she’s asking for forgiveness, she presses tender kisses along your neck as you try to come back to the moment. She’s patient with you as your hardness returns, letting you hump lazily into her.

"You're so cute," she whispers in your ear, "and smart, and thoughtful. Always thinking. I want you to focus on feeling. Fureeling."

She laughs at her own pun and you smile despite yourself.

Your hips start to move as the blood pumps back down south. Letting yourself fall into a rhythm of lifting her up as your cock slides out before she drops back down on your length, you close your eyes to focus on the sensation. Her pussy is gripping you as you thrust, the silken walls dragging over your shaft.

She moves one hand to her clit, rubbing in frantic circles. You would’ve done it yourself but your hands are too busy tugging her up and down your cock. There’s a throbbing warmth building between your legs and deep in your gut, the sensation keeping your arms from tiring. Above you she’s moaning like she’s close, her head thrown back against the wall behind her.

_ CAN A DESPICABLE BROTHER GET HIS FINISH ON, KITTYSIS? _

"Don’t be so silly, Purrloz." She giggles breathlessly. "Of claws not! You know you don't get to come furst."

You bite at her shoulder, smothering a frustrated groan, but does as she says. As you continue to thrust your hips steadily into her, her noises grow more desperate.

Her body goes taut as she comes, locking you still with her legs wrapped around you. You can feel the way she clenches as each wave of pleasure overtakes her. The sensation threatens to pull you over the edge too but you resist, holding your breath as you try to think of as many unsexy things as you can.

“Good boy,” she coos as she comes down from her high. “Are you ready to come, puppy?”   


Whining, you nod. The need within you is driving you crazy; feeling the hotness of Meulin’s pussy without being allowed to finish.

_ SHIT, SISTER. A MOTHERFUCKER’S ACHING FOR IT. PLEASE. _

“Hmm.” She looks away like she’s contemplating it. “I guess since you’ve been so well behaved...”

You don’t wait around for her to change her mind. Silencing her with your mouth, you let your hips ram into hers brutally, plunging your cock into her wet confines over and over.

It’s so tempting to let yourself finish inside her, filling her up and impregnating her, but you won’t do that to her. Instead, you pull out at the last moment and let your jizz coat her stomach in long arcs.

“That’s it, sweet boy.” She moves to squeeze out the last of your come, letting it leak over her hand. When you shift with discomfort she stops and wipes the mess on your top.

You let her down, the ache in your arms only now becoming apparent. There’s a moment of silence as you both make yourself decent that you want to last for longer. You know after this, you probably won’t see her again.

_ YOU’RE LOOKING ALL KINDS OF EXQUISITE, CHICA. _

Maybe it’s the extra fondness in your voice but she blushes red as if you’ve never complimented her before. With a sigh, she pulls you tight against her, reminding you that she’s stronger than you think.

“Maybe we can meet up one day!” You feel a kiss pressed to your temple. “I’ll miss you, after all!”

_ THAT SOUNDS LIKE ALL KINDS OF A MIRACULOUS PLAN, MY KITTYBITCH. _

“See you, Purrloz.”

With one final squeeze, she lets you go. You watch as she skips off down one of the many corridors, her hair bouncing with each step. Feeling achingly alone and with nothing else to do, you begin your journey down another hallway in search of Mituna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is probably my favourite


	4. Horuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're like me and don't care about horuss, give this chapter a go anyway. it's better than you might think

Mituna's cries echo around the corridors, you follow the sounds like breadcrumbs leading back to him.

You find him bent over a desk, clinging to the side as Zahhak stands behind his lanky body and rails the everloving shit out of him. Zahhak must be holding himself back by his standards or all the bones in Mituna’s hips would've been shattered by now, but by any human, with average strength, it looks like there's some serious hardcore fucking going on. Mituna's feet aren't even touching the floor, they're dangling like a limp ragdoll as Zahhak holds up his bare hips and pulls back them to meet his erection. Mituna’s toes are curling in his white socks, his shoes having fallen off, as he drops his head to the desk and sobs from the overwhelming sensations he must be feeling.

You see Zahhak's cock, long and unyielding, sliding smoothly between Mituna’s perky cheeks. No wonder Rufioh was so eager to jump in his pants. He’s hung like a horse, pun absolutely fucking intended. 

It's fun to watch them, lurking secretly in the shadowed doorway, but you want to see what will happen when you show yourself.

As you step into the light, it takes them a moment to realise you’re there, Zahhak spotting you first. His eyes widen comically and he, if possible, starts sweating even more than before.

"M-Makara," he says breathily. His hips stutter to a stop as he stares at you in fear and wonder.

Whether it was Zahhak stopping or the sound of your name, Mituna's head snaps up, dazed eyes taking a moment to focus on you. His pupils are blown wide, like the time he tried some of Damara's smuggled weed. It makes him look younger than ever.

"Kurly!" Mituna breaks out his biggest grin when he sees you.

_ AND JUST WHAT IS MY MIRACULOUS BRO GETTING HIMSELF UP INTO? ENJOYING A RIDE ON A KILLA’S POPSICLE LIKE HE GOT AN ACHE WHAT NEEDS TO BE RELIEVED? _

“Fuck yeah, dude, yeehaw and shit!”

Walking over to them, you nod to Zahhak to start thrusting again, a sly smile playing on your lips. He does as he's told, obedient as ever, though your expression and general presence seems to unnerve him. Mituna whines and presses his cheek to the desk again, whispering under his breath a litany of  _ fuck _ .

When you go to stand beside Zahhak he pales and refuses to meet your eye. Good, you aren't interested in him anyway. Instead, you concentrate on the way Mituna’s tight asshole drags along the flesh of Zahhak's cock like a fleshlight, swallowing it all like he was born to do it. You run your palm over one of his cheeks, feeling the smooth, warm flesh. It heats up even more as you spank it, making both he and Zahhak gasp as Mituna clenches, and leaving a red mark where you hit.

_ HOW’S THAT GOT YOUR BODY SINGING, BROTHER? _

“Good, holy shit,” Mituna pants. “Fuck, Loz, hit me again.”

You oblige, bringing your hand down harder this time. You see the way his hole constricts around the thick cock impaling it as his body jerks from your strikes. He mewls when you pinch his skin harshly, alternating from nipping at his ass, the flesh of his thigh, and the tender join where they meet.

_ SPREAD YOURSELF FOR ME. I WANT TO SEE YOU PULSE AROUND THIS HERETIC'S SHAFT. _

He makes a sound that could be a jumbled version of your name but does as you command, stretching his arms back to pull his cheeks apart. It gives you an even better view of how his wet hole is forced to stay open around Zahhak’s girth. You circle his rim with your finger, hearing a wheeze turn to a cry as you force it in beside the cock already stuffing him.

_ TIGHT AS FUCK, SUNSHINE. A MOTHERFUCKER’S GONNA BE GAPING AFTER THIS. _

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” Mituna is moaning without shame, eyes glazed as he writhes in Zahhak’s grip. “Kurly, please touch me,  _ please _ .”

He begs so sweetly when he wants to.

Regretfully, you leave his ass. You make eye contact with Zahhak as you lick your hand, being sure he can see your tongue trailing over your fingers and palm. When it’s wet enough you run it down between Mituna’s thighs. It’s hard to miss his erection as it stands hard and warm against his pelvis, impatient for your attention. Cruelly, you make a loose fist with your hand for him to fuck into. The rhythm Zahhak is pumping into him makes him push into your slack grip whether he wants to or not.

“No!” he wails. “Properly, KL. I’m so close,  _ please  _ let me come.”

_ LET YOU COME? AND FORSAKE OUR DEPRIVED BROTHER SO? _ You shift your powers to Zahhak, who looks alarmed to feel you prodding through his brain.  _ IS A MOTHERFUCKER CLOSE TO CONSUMMATING THIS FINE OCCURRENCE? _

“Consummating? Oh, yes, sir.” He blushes as if he isn’t in the middle of fucking your best friend raw.

_ HEH. SIR. I LIKE THE MOTHERFUCKING SOUND OF THAT BLESSED NOISE. HEAR THAT TUNABRO? SOMEBODY’S FINALLY GOT TO TREATING ME WITH SOME RIGHTEOUS RESPECT. _

“Go s-suck a dick, Loz. Preferably mine, like RIGHT the fuck now!” 

You disregard his words with a grin. There’s something addictive about seeing him so wound up. Instead, you finally tighten your hold on his dick, feeling the foreskin slide up and down his shaft as you stroke it. Mituna’s head drops heavily as he returns to moaning, you look over to see his eyes roll up in pleasure. Come splatters against the floor in forceful arcs as Mituna’s body shakes in Zahhak’s grip, undoubtedly clenching rhythmically around the cock as he climaxes. The stream slows but you don’t stop your movements, continuing to jerk him off even as he cries out.

Zahhak gasps as Mituna writhes in an attempt to get away from your hand, dragging his hole back and forth on Zahhak’s unsatisfied erection. His hips stutter and pause until he slams Mituna’s hips against his, grinding himself into the throbbing orifice so kindly given to him.

“S-Stop, fu-ck.” Mituna’s voice trembles as a tear runs down his cheek, saliva spilling from his mouth. He hasn’t said his safe word yet so you aren’t concerned. “ _ Fuck _ , he’s filling me so much.”

_ DOESN’T A FRESH ASS RYDA HAVE SOME MOTHEFUCKING GRATEFULNESS TO BE GIVING? HORSEFUCK HAS BEEN DEVOTING IT TO YOU REAL GOOD, HAS HE NOT? _

“Thank -, Loz,  _ please _ .” Mituna’s hand grapples with your wrist but he’s not strong enough to pull you off. “Jesus cunt, I can’t - can’t think. T-Thank you, Horuss, fuck.”

As a reward, you take pity on him and release the twitching cock from your cruel attentions.

“There is no need for gratitude, Captor, though it is appreciated.” Zahhak’s voice is even breathier than usual as he sets Mituna’s feet down and withdraws his softening member from its flushed sheath. “Makara, it has been an honour to be in your presence and I apologise profusely for my sweating, uh, sir.”

_ YOUR PERSPIRATION IS BEING OF NO CONCERN TO MYSELF, BROTHER. DEPART FROM OUR MOST PRIVATE OF UNION WHILE I TEND TO OUR SWEET FUCKING COME DUMPSTER. _

“Oh, my. Such lewd language, good heavens,” Zahhak squeaks. “Yes, I really should be getting on. Goodbye, Makara, Captor.”

Poor guy can’t seem to leave the room quickly enough with how he rushes out.

You turn your attention back to more important matters, like Mituna’s prone body.

_ IS ALL WELL, BELOVED? _

Mituna doesn’t move, hanging over the desk limply, but he grunts tiredly.

You move behind him to give yourself a good view of his sore, winking hole. It gapes open at you with a trail of come drooling from his well-used ass down his perineum, every clench allowing another gush of white to dribble out. With the way it blinks at you, unable to fully close, it’s like it’s begging to be filled again. Without moving your gaze, you pull out your hard dick, giving it a slow stroke from root to tip.

_ DAMN, LOOK AT THAT ASS. ALL PUFFY AND SHIT. DOES A HOMIE MIND IF THIS MOTHERFUCKER GETS A PIECE OF THAT SLOPPY CHERRY PIE? _

“Nah,” Mituna mumbles, sounding half asleep. “G’ for it.”

You scoop what’s dripping out of him back up to his ass before pushing in. He’s tighter than you expected after having Zahhak’s monster dick spreading him, or maybe you’re just big. Mituna looks tiny under you, like his hole shouldn’t be able to fit something half the size in it. It flutters weakly around you, quivering like it wants to clench but it’s too stretched to do much more than throb. You watch the come pool around his entrance, already imagining adding to it. Maybe you’ll make him walk around with two loads of come spilling out of his ass. That is his favourite number after all.

Mituna moans faintly as you bottom out, face hidden in his arms. His hips dig into the desk uncomfortably as his legs fail to hold himself up properly, so you manhandle him onto his back. He smiles at you gratefully and stretches, happy to lazily watch you have your way with him. After some slow warm-up slides to slick up your dick, you stop holding back and let your thrusts rut into him roughly while he whines in pleasure at your harshness.

While one hand claps his waist, the other goes to his leg to bring it up. You steer it to your head with a grip on his ankle and rub your face into his socked foot, smelling and licking at the material.

“Gross, now ‘m gonna have wet socks.” Despite his words he continues to look at you fondly, even going so far as to press his toes to your mouth for you to lap at. “So nasty, man, they’re not even a fresh pair. Oh, isn’t that like a good thing, though? I dunno, whatever. Enjoy your kink, toe sucker.”

You move your hand to the arch of his foot, feeling the high curve and imaging sliding your cock against it. Maybe placing his feet together for a footjob, dragging them over your member as he watches you debase yourself, slowly stroking himself at the sight. Yeah, that’s the shit.

There’s a tug in your gut and then you’re moaning into his foot as you come, spraying jet after jet of come into his pink, contracting hole. Mituna exhales heavily at the feeling, trying to clench his loosened rim to milk every last drop from you. It’s heavenly inside him, all wet and silky, and you only withdraw from him when your dick twitches from overstimulation.

A new stream of come pools out of him, leaving his ass looking like the hottest mess you’ve ever seen. All swollen and raw with a beautiful creampie leaking out of it. A white line connects your cock to his still twitching asshole, and you stare unabashedly at how you’ve marked him. You don’t resist dipping inside him a few more times, just to see him squirm, feeling his walls part easily for you.

“You better get some tissues because I’m not walking around with all this fucking jizz up my ass. Sexy in theory, a wet, cold mess in reality.”

Bluh, bluh. So bossy.

Fuck the tissues, you have a perfectly good tongue. You kneel down and get to work, licking up the milky trails on his thighs all the way up to his still leaking hole. He twitches around your tongue when you drive it as far as you can and squeals when you stuck to suck. Your mouth fills with your’s and Zahhak’s seed, making you moan against Mituna’s swollen hole, as your dick fills at the thought of storing all of your shared fluid. Without permission, your tongue starts to thrust in and out, mimicking your cock from minutes ago.

Mituna has to pull at your hair hard to bring you out of your stupor, making you realise that there’s no come left to eat. You’d just been having the best sloppy make-outs with his cute as fuck hole.

“Shit, I wish I could get it up again.” Mituna sits up and smiles at you. “Thanks for the shower, though, dude. You have one awesome ass tongue.”

Smiling to yourself, you grab his pants and help him back into them. His underwear, if he was wearing any to begin with, is nowhere to be found.

As you kneel, looking up at him, you see how his body blocks the light and leaves it framing him like an angel. He looks so pretty that you have to kiss him. His hands come up to hold your face while you brush your lips with his, grazing his mouth lovingly. You cup a hand around the back of his neck and slither your tongue to meet his, allowing him to sample the salty taste left by the come. He moans and leans even closer to you like he wants to drink down more of that flavour - an image appears of him with his mouth open, tongue out, and eyes rolled up, kneeling in front of a group of faceless, jerking men as streams of come spray onto him, his own cock squirting between his legs.

You lean up higher and deepen the kiss, your nose pressing harshly into his skin, feeling the urge to force him onto his back and fuck his brains out. Mituna pulls away, breathing heavily and holding onto you tightly. He tries to speak but you continue to peck at his mouth, cheeks, chin, anything you can reach.

“Loz, I -”

"Mituna!" A loud voice shouts from behind you. You know who's coming before you even turn around, your expression darkening immediately.

Reluctantly, you pull away and let him go to greet her, standing up yourself and remaining as far away from her as you can without seeming incredibly petty.

Latula practically slams into Mituna as she pulls him into a hug. You frown at the roughness but Mituna doesn’t seem to mind, hugging her back just as fiercely. Either she didn’t see what you were just doing or she doesn’t mind since she holds him with just as much affection as she usually does. As far as you know, she and Mituna were never ‘official’, whatever that means in this place, so maybe she feels she has no right to be upset. You’d read her mind to find out but, if you’re being honest, you don’t like being in there.

"I’m so glad you’re okay, dude! I’ve been looking for you, I checked your room but you weren't there." 

Mituna holds her even tighter, maybe from the guilt of not searching for her.

"Sorry, Tula." Mituna pulls back and gives her a sheepish grin. "We went and fucked up the ECT room."

She seems adequately comforted by his excuse, gasping in delight at his news.

"No fucking way, for real? Hell yeah, bro!" They high five and you get the dull ache of being a third wheel. "What are you gonna do now, have you got your file yet?"

Now you notice the heavy file she has at her feet, having dropped it when she greeted Mituna.

"Uh, file? And I don't know what we're doing, we've just been fucking around 'til now."

He seems almost embarrassed by it, which you don't understand. He’s even avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, Pornstar had the idea to check our files for info on our families and shit. Like, see if there's anyone we can stay with? They've got them all in the offices, I got mine before they were trashed. People are going hella extreme with the breaking shit thing."

Mituna blushes slightly.

"That was super smart of you, Tula." He bites his lip and looks up at her through his bangs, a look he uses on you when you’re upset with him. "We better get ours too."

She seems hesitant to let him leave as if she fears she might not find him again if she does. Her gaze flickers to you for an instant before returning to Mituna.

"You can come with me," she says abruptly. "I mean, it'd be super rad to have you around. I have my mom's detz here, her mobile, address, everything. If she lets me stay then - I don't know, you could stay too maybe."

There’s an expression of such joy on Mituna’s face, his whole body seems to glow in happiness.

"Woah, Tulip, that's such a dope offer!" He's grinning, so alight in euphoria. It's too bad you won't let it happen.

_ NO. _

If it were anyone else, in any other situation, you probably would've laughed at how quickly his face falls. His mind is reeking of  _ sadnesskurlozpleaselatulano,_ but you know he won't refuse you. He never does. 

"But, um, Loz and I have plans. I'm sorry."

He looks like he's going to cry. Even the heartbreak on her face isn't enough to make this enjoyable.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Her sadness makes her quieter. You soak up her misery to distract yourself from how you've hurt Mituna. "Come and find me though, okay? If she'll take me, that is."

She opens her file and rips off a piece of paper to hand to Mituna. It has an address on it.

"Thanks, Tula!" His grin is back but it's not as bright as before, there's a falseness to it that he's trying to hide. He bends down to put the paper in his sock, the uniforms having no pockets. "I totally will."

Then there's a silence like they want to say something to each other but can't while you're there. You walk away from them to let them talk in peace. You can give Mituna that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not into feet but i'm convinced that the makaras are, you can't change my mind


End file.
